Cylinder heads are typically made of metal such as aluminum or cast iron. Metal cylinder heads may suffer from one or more disadvantages. The cast iron cylinder heads are heavy and exhibit low thermal conductivity. Aluminum cylinder heads are more expensive to make. Moreover, some aluminum cylinder heads may exhibit inadequate corrosion resistance and unacceptable thermal expansion for certain applications. Alternatives to metal cylinder heads have been proposed. For example, partially ceramic cylinder heads or fiber reinforced ceramic matrix composite cylinder heads have been proposed. However, such cylinder heads may exhibit limited thermal and peak pressure carrying capabilities.